


Communion

by Fightyourdragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/pseuds/Fightyourdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is too stubborn, to Alpha, to ask for what he needs. Which is fine, because Isaac will give it to him regardless. </p><p>Total pwp smut, people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedwig_Dordt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig_Dordt/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for the wonderful Hedwig-Dordt, because nothing says "You are amazing and I love you" like porn, clearly : ) 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Bootsnblossoms for editing help!

You ordered me

Off my knees

Into your arms.

Wasn’t to beg 

That I knelt; only

To see you once

From below. 

Tried to say something

That filled my mouth

And longed to rest

In your ear.

Don’t dare write

It down for fear it’ll

Become words, just

Words. 

-From _Communion_ by Viggo Mortensen

 

It’s been a long, stressful week- but what week isn’t in Beacon Hills- and Isaac is grateful for the current calm. He stops by Derek’s place with coffee and cinnamon rolls since he knows his Alpa is prone to ignoring his own needs. They eat in silence, which doesn’t bother Isaac since Derek has never been one for small talk. They finish the food and he glances Derek’s way to see if, as he suspects, this is one of those times Derek is in need of more than just food.

One secret, significant look from Derek is all it takes for Isaac’s pulse to spike and his wolf to begin slavering in anticipation. He _knows_ that look, despite the few times he’s seen it. It’s a look that promises a glorious combination of pleasure and pain, a look that both begs and commands. His cock begins to harden, pressing against his jeans uncomfortably. Before he can reach down to adjust himself, Derek gives him a wicked smile and bolts out the door and into the summer sun. 

They run for miles and miles with Derek always just out of reach. Isaac knows he’s not really trying to get away, but the thrill of the chase is still exhilarating. The rush of wind in his ears, the scent of the forest, and the warmth in his new and seemingly tireless muscles fill him with a wild sort of joy. He’s in love with the world and his new strength, and his Alpha truth be told though he’d never say as much. Maybe love isn’t even the word. Something closer to devotion but not quite- though very near to- obsession. 

Finally they reach a clearing and Derek slows just enough for Isaac to tackle him to the ground. They go down in a rolling tangle of limbs, and when Derek ends up on the bottom it’s no kind of accident. Isaac’s stomach flutters and he rolls his hips shamelessly, grinning as Derek’s eyes close and he allows his hands to be pinned above his head. 

They won’t talk about this, Isaac knows. Not during, and definitely not after. They never do. Some things there are no simply no words for. Instead, Isaac memorizes the arch of Derek’s neck, the beautifully desperate look in his eyes because he’s too Alpha, too stubborn, to _ask_ for what he needs. Which is fine, because Isaac will give it to him regardless. He leans down and licks across Derek’s lower lip before sliding his mouth down to suck at the sweat-slicked skin of Derek’s neck, eliciting a growling sort of purr. 

Isaac grins, barely resisting a joyful howl at being allowed to be the one Derek trusts with this. He bites down hard enough to bruise, and the reflexive bucking of Derek’s hips sends a riot of _yours, mine, yours,_ coursing through him. It’s a glorious blurring of domination and submission, because Derek is letting him be in control but only because it’s what Derek wants, and it’s heady and perfect and he wants _more_. 

Isaac sits up long enough to strip his shirt off, and because his Alpha in a shirt is very nearly a crime in the first place and he can’t bring himself to resist, he lets his claws out enough to tear Derek’s shirt from collar to hem. He snarls in satisfaction and takes a moment just to memorize the picture Derek makes, hands above his head and sculpted chest heaving as his eyes flash red. It’s gorgeous and terrifying and everything he wants, now. 

Derek undulates his hips and his expression demands more, but Isaac simply smirks and shakes his head, standing to strip off the rest of the way as Derek huffs impatiently and kicks his shoes off. Isaac is pleased to find, when he bends down to undo Derek’s jeans and drag them off, that his Alpa has decided to go commando. He takes a moment to appreciate the beautifully straining cock before dropping back down to straddle Derek’s hips and lace their fingers together once more. 

Now they are both gloriously naked, and the fact that someone could stumble upon them at any time, even if it’s unlikely, only adds to the thrill. Isaac leans down and licks his way into Derek’s mouth, and there is nothing gentle or hesitant in the way his tongue slides along Derek’s soft palate, traces the backs of his teeth, revels in tasting and sucking and claiming. Then, unable to resist, he bites Derek’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He revels in the primal coppery tang, and can’t suppress a satisfied growl despite knowing Derek will heal in a few moments. His wolf still recognizes it as a granting of strength, of life, and if the twitching of Derek’s cock against his own is any indication, his Alpha likes it as well. 

Isaac knows they are in no hurry. There are hours of daylight left, and both of them are capable of either drawing this out and going for hours or coming several times in succession. There is definitely something to be said for a werewolf’s refractory period, but he senses that today long and drawn out is what Derek needs. He’s more than happy to provide, so he starts by sliding up Derek’s body until he can lean forward on one hand and use the other to slide his own cock up to tease at Derek’s mouth. 

Derek growls and reaches up to grab Isaac’s ass in an attempt to pull him closer, but Isaac braces himself and refuses to comply. Instead, he simply paints Derek’s lips with slick pre-cum until they’re deliciously shiny and pink, and whimpers as Derek’s tongue laps at the head of his cock because he knows Derek loves it when he’s vocal. When the fingers pressing into his skin become claw-tipped, Isaac finally relents and lets his hips snap forward. 

Isaac only resists throwing his head back and howling because he doesn’t want to risk the rest of the pack showing up, but it’s a very near thing. Derek’s mouth is hot, and wet, and greedy, and he’s tempted to just get off like this. He resists only because he has other plans, but it’s a near thing since Derek’s mouth is hot and eager and utterly gorgeous. Instead, he lets Derek play for a while longer and then pulls away, his cock slapping lewdly and against his stomach. He climbs back down Derek’s body and pauses for another few minutes of kissing, loving the way Derek’s mouth is spit-slicked and his lips taste and smell like sex, like himself. It’s hot as hell, is what it is. 

While Derek is distracted, Isaac reaches back to grab Derek’s leaking cock and run it teasingly across his anus. Derek growls and tries to pull Isaac closer, but he just growls back in warning and continues to tease. The fact that his Alpha relaxes back onto the sun-warmed grass sends a spike of arousal through Isaac that has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the complex rush of emotions that follow Derek’s acquiescence. He adores this submission by way of the dominance that Derek craves in these rare unguarded moments, and the trust he’s being granted is staggering.

Rather than let his excitement cause him to rush things, he nips at Derek’s jawline to show his approval and shifts so he can continue allowing his Alpa’s thick erection to slide between the cleft of his ass. He undulates his hips shamelessly and leaves a trail of rapidly-fading bite marks and bruises along Derek’s neck and shoulders, and shivers at the constant shifting drag of Derek’s clawed fingers down his back, thighs, and ass. It’s incredible, but he knows they both need more. 

With one final kiss Isaac pulls away and gets up, turning his back on Derek and swaying his hips temptingly as he beckons behind him with one crooked finger. He heads for a tree at the edge of the clearing and then turns, watching in fascination as Derek approaches with his chin angled downwards and his expression eager. Derek waits for direction once they are within touching distance, and Isaac pulls him close for a claiming kiss before guiding Derek’s hands to rest against the trunk. 

Derek gets the hint immediately and shifts so he can lean forward and brace himself, and widens his stance. When Isaac is too busy staring to do anything, he cants his ass up even more and makes an impatient noise.

Isaac gets with the program. He drops to his knees and grabs Derek’s hips to guide him a bit lower, and then arranges himself so he can kneel and grab two fistfulls of Derek’s gorgeously firm ass and set about reducing his Alpha to a shivering, quietly begging wreck. He’s learned that in reality, rimming isn’t nearly as easy or pretty as it looks in porn, but for once reality is better than the fantasy. Isaac loves the way Derek can’t hold still even though it means his nose keeps bumping awkwardly and his neck gets sore from chasing the best angle, and his tongue and jaw ache and are covered in saliva and sweat. Then there’s the stray hairs that get stuck in his mouth because as far as Isaac’s been able to tell only porn stars actually wax their balls and Derek does love having his sucked. So yeah, it’s messy and tiring but it’s also fucking amazing. 

When Derek gets a little too squirmy Isaac pauses to smack his thigh or ass and growl in warning, and the fact that his Alpha actually whines and stills makes his own cock leak and jump. Derek would never beg in so many words, but Isaac can hear the racing of his heart, the hitches of breath, the low whimpers and snarls and oh, it’s heaven. When he decides Derek has been licked open sufficiently, he moves on to working just the tip of on slicked finger in and out of Derek’s heat, just enough to tease, because he knows Derek likes it rough and without any real penetrative preparation when he’s in this kind of mood. 

Derek puts up with it for less than a minute before he turns and reaches down to drag Issac up for a fierce kiss. Isaac pushes until Derek’s back is against the tree and their kisses turn wild and desperate as they claw at each other’s backs and rut inelegantly against each other. Isaac isn’t even certain whose blood he tastes but it makes his wolf wild with a riot of conflicting desires: to consume, to possess, to submit, to be consumed. He _wants_. No, he _needs_. 

Isaac whines in pleasure as Derek grabs his hair hard and yanks, dragging him just far enough away for their eyes to meet. Again Derek won’t ask, but his pupils are blown with desire and his irises are tinged with red as he gives Isaac a seductive half-smile and tilts his head ever so slightly to the side. It’s not submission, never that, but it’s a definite invitation. Derek licks his own palm wetly and reaches down to smear it down Isaac's cock. Isaac sucks in a breath and takes a moment to bask in the thrill of having his Alpha so completely focused on him before winking teasingly and bending enough to get his hands around Derek’s thighs and lift. 

Derek immediately wraps his legs around Isaac’s waist and his arms around Isaac’s shoulders, and allows his head to fall back against the trunk as he keeps his gaze trained on Isaac’s. There isn’t nearly what would generally be considered enough lubricant for this, and Isaac is grateful for the advanced healing ability that comes with being a werewolf because he’d never have wanted to try this while fully human. He lets some of Derek’s weight rest against the tree as he reaches down to line the head of his cock up with Derek’s hole and watches Derek’s eyes carefully as he presses slowly yet steadily inside. 

Like this, Isaac thinks Derek is even more impossibly gorgeous than usual. Derek’s eyes go wide and flare with pain and gratitude and arousal and desire, and his claws dig hard enough into Isaac’s back that he can feel tiny rivulets of blood trickling down but it’s good, it’s so, _so_ good. When he’s fully seated he waits for Derek’s breathing to even out before moving, even though he’s trembling with the desire to snap his hips forward because Derek is hot and tight and perfect. And even then he goes slowly. Torturously so. He rocks his hips and ghosts kisses up Derek’s jaw, down his neck, until the cock trapped between them is fully erect and jumping with every shift of Isaac’s hips. 

Derek growls and tugs hard on Isaac’s hair, and then there is nothing gentle about it. Isaac growls back and surges forward hard enough that the rough bark tears at the skin of Derek’s back with every thrust, but Derek only cries out in ragged pleasure and silently asks for more, deeper, harder. Isaac is more than happy to give it to him. Because he wants it to last- sensing that Derek has a lot of pent up frustration and anger and anxiety to work out- Isaac always slows down when it feels as if either of them are too close to coming. He slows down and licks the sweat from Derek’s skin, kisses him slowly and deeply for long enough for their skin to heal before biting Derek’s neck and slamming into him once more. 

It goes on for as long as Isaac can stand it, though he’s not fully conscious of things like measures of time he’s so lost in a sweat-slicked haze of pleasure. When he feels Derek getting close this time he speeds up instead of slowing down, and bites the juncture of Derek’s neck and shoulder hard enough to bruise. With the first tensing of Derek’s muscles and the warm splash onto his stomach Isaac lets go as well, though his own orgasm is nearly an afterthought. It feels good of course, but it pales in comparison to the entire experience. He holds Derek up until he’s loose-limbed and gorgeously pliant, and carefully lowers them to the ground. He pulls Derek on top of him and they spend a few minutes simply breathing and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. They’re covered in sweat and drying come and blood, and Isaac isn’t sure when he was last this happy. 

Derek mouths gently at Isaac’s neck as Isaac pets his hair, and still they do not speak. When Derek finally moves it is to lick his way into Isaac's mouth, and it’s lazy and thorough and lovely until it’s little more than a sharing of breath. Eventually Derek makes a rumbling sort of purr and begins inching his way down Isaac’s neck and chest, licking him clean. 

Isaac hums in contentment and arches into the sensation, feeling cared for and appreciated and safe in a way he never knew before he became Derek’s. His wolf yawns contentedly and settles, and Isaac is half asleep by the time Derek crawls back up and rolls them so Isaac is sprawled across his broad chest. Isaac nuzzles in contentedly. 

Derek kisses Isaac's hair and pets him gently. “Mine,” he whispers. 

“Yours,” Isaac agrees. 

And really, that’s all that needs to be said. 


End file.
